jmc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jmc World Cup Serbia 2014- Final
The final of the Jmc World Cup Serbia 2014 took place on November 15 2015 in the stadion Nis in Nis in the south of Serbia to determine the winner of the tournament. The final was contested by two non former world champion teams, Czech Republic and Paraguay. To get to the final, Czech Republic had an undefeated record having won all their matches and defeated another favorite, the host nation Serbia, in the semi-finals to get to the final. Paraguay entered the semi final stage as the only South American team left in the competition after Brazil's elimination in the Quarter-finals. In extra-time during the match in the 113th minute, Libor Kozák of the Czech Republic scored the only goal of the match to put the Czechs one step closer of getting the title. The game ended in that scoreline and Czech Republic won the tournament with Paraguay coming in second. Closing Ceremony About an hour before kick-off, a special closing ceremony was played in the stadium to mark the final. The ceremony featured a pre-recorded tape of Serbian dance troupe Home, a female dance troupe from Belgrade, dancing to a song while clips of the tournament's biggest highlights played in the background. Following the conclusion of the ceremony, it was announced that Germany will host the subsequent tournament. Aftermath In interviews with Nova Sport and Jmc TV following the game, Czech Republic's David Lafata, who had been the tournament's top scorer having scored 10 goals, expressed his disappointment in not getting a goal. He had previously attempted to open the scoring in the 41st minute of the game, but it was offside. Lafata announced "While I am happy for Libor Kozak scoring us our victory and I'm generally happy for winning this tournament, I felt their was something missing from me during the game, for instance I felt really cool, calm and collected going into start the game. And during the pre-match warm-up, I had put my energy into it and prepared myself and there was no injury on me or anything, so I looked ready to play fit. And then at precisely that moment I scored an offside goal, I just thought I had an early lead secured for Czech Republic but after realizing that it was offside and the fact that we went into extra time, I decided to test my luck and put myself to the limits. It has been a great tournament and my team has deservedly been crowned winners and I can say very clearly that I helped them along the way with each of my ten goals." Czech Republic received a hero's welcome when they touched down in Prague Airport the day after the game. After a welcome from Airport workers, they boarded the parading bus which took them to central Prague where they were welcomed home by a rapturous crowd of supporters. Despite their defeat, Paraguay were praised and cheered as they arrived back home in Asunción. The crowds stated that while they were not happy with their defeat, they were at least happy that their team had reached the final.